07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 55
Kapitel 55: Almarz Mansion is the fifty-fifth chapter overall, and the first chapter of Volume 10 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of August 2010 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5538-3. Summary The chapter opens with Frau and Teito looking at a map, determining the position of the town where Rutia, Capella's mother is living. Capella is overjoyed that he would be able to see his mother again soon. However, Teito is a little worried that his mother would try and leave the boy alone again and so he promises himself that he would protect Capella until the end. The next morning, Teito wakes and as he moves, Capella grabs onto his hand which makes him smile. When he tries to leave, he is shocked to find a chain attached to his ankle (which tripped him up) and he shouts in anger. It is then revealed that Frau was the one who had chained him to prevent him from going off by himself. Teito goes to punch Frau in anger but collapses on the bed and it is discovered that he has a cold (possibly from being somewhere full of ice for so long). He refuses to stop searching for Capella's mother and they set off, despite his illness. They pass the place where the house should have been but there wasn't one. Frau looks at Teito with worry and tells him that they should stop, but Teito says that due to Labrador's medicine (which was probably given to him in foresight) he was fine. When Teito starts becoming slightly delirious, such as draping a cat around his neck for warmth, Frau forcefully carries Teito into a bar. They argue for a while but Teito eventually collapses onto the sofa after Verloren's Scythe starts to resurface. As Teito sleeps, Frau and the bartender talk; they seem to know each other well. The bartender mistakes Capella for Frau's child.The bartender is a little surprised that they had passed by the house but had not seen it and wonders wherther it had turned into a 'ghost'. That night, Frau looms over the sofa which Teito is sleeping on and wrestles with the Scythe for control. Teito is fine to continue in the morning, however, Frau has a headache from a hangover. Teito berates and insults Frau for drinking despite being a clergyman, however, he feels guilty almost immediately after when he learns that Frau had watched over him for the whole night. The house is still not visible, and remembering the bartender's words from the night before, Frau brings out Verloren's Scythe and chops the wall down, finally revealing the Almarz house. He realises that there is something wrong with the house, but does not say anything as Teito and Capella run towards the house. They are rejected at the door, due to Frau's 'heinous' look despite the bishop passes, and storm the house, breaking down the door. They are then stripped by the servants who are convinced that they have something to hide, but fortunately, Rena hears the commotion and emerges from the house. Once she and the servants understand the situation, Teito, Frau and Capella are allowed into the house, but are asked if they can wait just one day before meeting Rutia. However, before his sentence can be completed, Capella sees his mother and they are reunited. Something in the wall watches them and promises something ominous. Quotes from this Chapter *"Just who do you think you're travelling with? You shouldn't let your guard down." (Frau to Teito while possessed by Verloren's scythe) *"Are you all right, stupid Frau? You're a clergyman, yet you drink." (Teito to Frau about Frau's headache) *"Strip them of everything they have!!" (Elikt to the other servants about Frau, Teito and Capella) *"It's true that we've taken Rutia in as my mother's replacement." (Rena starting to explain Rutia's situation to Frau, Teito and Capella) Characters in order of Appearance *Frau *Teito Klein *Capella *Labrador (mentioned) *Master *Verloren's Scythe *Elikt *Old Servant *Nyx *Rena *Rutia Category:Manga Category:Volume 10 Category:Chapters